First Time
by ShesMyWorld
Summary: Troy and Ryan spend a blissful night on their anniversary together. Tryan/Roy slash. Don't Like Don't Read. M for a light sex scene.


**Alright, the reason I'm writing this is because everyone here on Ffnet seems to automatically think that when two gay people have sex, it's frantic and heated and not emotional.**

**Well, I saw a video from Queer As Folk, it's a Brian/Justin fan video to the song Ever The Same. There's a clip near the end when Brian and Justin are making love. **

**No frantic, lust filled movements. No erotic yells. None of what people seem to write it here on this site. Same thing with the fem-slash stuff. **

**It just seems to have gotten stereotyped as gay people are erotic sex fiends. I want to try and change that notion but it will be hard without all my fellow slash lovers to try and change the stereotype. **

**So slash writers UNITE! Please?**

* * *

My boyfriend of exactly one year and I walked through an old park at nearly 1 AM. Our anniversary date ended a few hours ago but neither of us wanted this night to truly end. I never wanted any moments with him to end.

Two years ago I wouldn't have cared a bit about the boy at my side but now, I can't imagine my life without him. How have I gotten through the years without him?

That was when things were complicated though. Back then I was battling everything. I felt alone.

But now, holding him close to me in the moonlight... nothing was complicated.

If I could spend every moment holding him, I'd be a much happier man.

Slowly, my arms loosened from around his torso and he looked at me. His beautiful sky blue eyes boring into my soul.

My head leaned forward, eyes closing until we were just centimeters away. I held my head there, both of us mouths open just breathing in the scent of one another. Pulling out and going back in we finally closed the gap.

No heated French-kissing. No groping. Just holding hands and a simple kiss. Our lips moved in a rhythmic motion.

We had established long ago that neither of us were dominant. We were equal to each other. Silly descriptions of tongues battling for power were lost on us. There was no need for it.

As long as I held my baby in my arms, I would never have a need to feel superior.

I pulled back from our moment of bliss and stared back into his eyes. Once gorgeous baby blues, now a deep gray. It always surprised me how easily his eyes could change from a bright green to a deep blue or even a stormy gray.

But that's what I love about him.

Nothing is predictable. Everything is new and exciting with him.

His lips pouted slightly, the way they always did when he wanted more. I pressed another gentle, loving kiss to his lips and we continued on our way.

Awkward silences didn't come to us. Sometimes love can speak for itself. His left hand clasped itself once again in my right then his other hand covered it.

When I looked back at him, I saw his eyes had once again shifted back to their pale ocean blue. The lust of the moment gone.

We got back to the hotel we would be staying at. Neither of our parents thought it would be appropriate to spend our anniversary at home. This night was special.

Nervously we went up the elevator. Top floor, the honeymoon suite. Our parents thought it would be more romantic so they happily paid.

I looked over at my boyfriend and saw the uneasiness in his beautiful eyes. I showed him a reassuring smile and he seemed to relax.

Our room was at the end of the hall, another long road to get to where we were meant to be – metaphorically speaking of course.

Our hands were no longer just placed in each others. Our fingers wound themselves together, joining us by that small means for now.

He pulled out the key to our room and opened the door. Everything was a lovely red and pink. Candles were lit and champagne was ready to be poured.

Perfect.

I tugged his arm again and led him to the bed. He sat down with uncertainty still playing across his face.

I was nervous too. This could very well be our first time. Our awkward, clumsy, sloppy first time.

But it would be great. Every moment I spent with him was amazing.

I found the cork screw and popped open the bottle. We held out our glasses as I poured us each an equal amount.

Our glasses chimed against each other in a silent toast before meeting our lips. He drank down his faster then I did. Maybe figuring that if he's drunk he wouldn't be as nervous.

I finished my drink a little faster then I originally intended to then sat down the glass. My eyes met with his once again, my focus only on him.

I placed my hand delicately on his smooth chin and pulled him closer. Eyes still open, our mouths touched for a short kiss.

I pulled back a bit but pushed forward and kissed him again. Slowly but steadily, our lips became more comfortable with each other and began moving quicker.

Still, no jerky movements were made. Just us connected together through a bond that no one could possibly comprehend.

Still in a kiss of pure bliss, my hands traveled to his shirt. I ran my hands over the soft cotton then down his shoulders.

His body shuddered under my touch but I continued. One hand moved up to his cheek to massage tiny circles in it while the other moved to the buttons on his shirt.

With skilled ease I had the shirt unbuttoned and falling off his delicate frame within minutes. Yes minutes, I didn't want anything rushed.

His hands moved from the back of my neck to my own dress shirt. His hand fumbled a bit but he got it off no less.

After a few more minutes both of us were shirtless. I pulled away from the kiss to look at him again. His eyes once again, glazed over. A strong mixture of love and lust shown in the orbs I longed to drown in.

I told him that he didn't have to. He said that he wanted to. He wanted me to have him fully.

I obliged and began on his jeans, never once removing my eyes from his. A small smile graced his perfect pink lips, a smile that showed me so much.

Love. Trust. Commitment. Fear. Everything that he could possibly think.

I gave him a quick peck on the lips, my eyes remaining open. For that moment, the only thing bonding us together was our eyes. The complete trust we had in each other.

My fingers finished unfastening his belt and pants but they didn't seem to want to come off anytime soon.

We stood with what little strength we still had left. Even the idea of what we were about to do made us weak. I went down on my knees and slowly moved my hands down his legs, carrying his pants down with them. They landed in a pool at his feet.

I stood back up and gave him a once over.

Gorgeous.

The look he gave me made me know what he wanted.

With his help I stepped out of my pants and shoes.

Only moments after we were on the bed, pressing small kisses to each others faces and chests. Nothing heavy but just enough.

I pushed him over slightly and hovered my head above his. My lips touched his in a delicate manner before I straddled him.

His chest rose and fell repeatedly. His hands moved to my waist where my boxers were. With shaky fingers he hooked his thumbs into the waist band and took them off.

I leaned back down to litter his chest with butterfly kisses. Each resulting in a tiny giggle from the boy I had fallen for.

I moved down his body at a steady pace until my lips found his boxers. I looked up at him and suddenly the once gleeful look was solemn and serious.

He gave me a silent nod to which I responded with pulling his underwear down. I moved back up to his face and took time to spread more kisses around his face. Everywhere my lips could reach.

Our naked bodies rubbed against each other slowly, sensually.

Finally, I received another nod from him and I reached over to the bedside table where they always kept condoms. I pulled one out along with a bottle of lotion.

I showed the little foil package to him and he immediately geared me up, lotion and all.

I changed from a straddling position to between his legs and placed another soft kiss to his nose before gently pushing in. His face contorted in pain but I immediately kissed away any tears that were produced by the gorgeous being beneath me.

His mouth hung open in pain but no sounds were made. I lifted his legs slightly so I had a bit more leverage. I stayed in a kneeling position and thrust in again, still going at a slow pace.

After a few more thrusts his face conveyed only pleasure. My hand found his and intertwined our fingers. Looking up at me, he gave me a small smile before another gasp escaped his lips.

My name came out in short, breathy gasps every couple thrusts. Within minutes we had a blissful, mutual climax and I collapsed on him.

I pressed my lips against his again and pulled his head into the crook of my neck. He placed a few gentle kisses across my arm and snuggled closer.

I whispered my love to him in a low voice and he returned it.

My head rolled to the side and I left a small kiss in his slightly mussed hair.

* * *

**Alright, I know it's not very descriptive. It's not supposed to be. It's supposed to show the gentleness of it all.**

**Also, I didn't use names at all. I think that in this fandom people automatically place Troy as the dominant one and Ryan as the submissive. I feel like that's a little stereotypical since Ryan is the more flamboyant one he's automatically bottom.**

**And yes, though I never mentioned it, the couple is supposed to be Tryan. I'm just not going to say who's whom since that would take away from what I hoped to accomplish.**

**I listened to the song Ever The Same while writing this and here are some of the lyrics so you know what I was aiming for.**

_Just let me hold you while you're falling apart  
Just let me hold you and we'll both fall down  
Fall on me  
Tell me everything you want me to be  
Forever with you  
Forever in me  
Ever The same_

**Look at the video, i have a link to it on my page.**

**so... reviews so I know where to improve? I'd appreciate it!**

**Signed  
Jenna's Bitch! **


End file.
